1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed, in general, to devices for orthopedic surgery, and more particularly to an apparatus for the internal fixation of an elongated broken bone.
2. Background Art
Prior art methods in the field of orthopedic surgery employed to secure and align fragments of a broken bone during the healing process traditionally involve the use of metal screws, pins, nails, wire, and the like. Metal plates are also sometimes screwed to the outside of the bone to secure the bone fragments. These traditional devices are often difficult and time consuming to install. This results in the patient being in surgery for extended periods of time, thereby increasing the risks inherent with surgery in general. In addition, these methods merely secure and align the bone fragments together while they mend.
However, some types of fractures require more than merely securing and aligning the bone fragments. In the case of elderly patients, the bone may not be capable of properly mending. In bone injuries where the fracture site is severely shattered there can be a chance the bone fragments will never grow back together. In these situations, the healing that does occur would likely result in a bone that is very weak or shortened. What is needed is an apparatus which is capable of not only holding the remaining portions of the bone together, but also capable of supporting or replacing the section of the bone that is unlikely to mend, so as to provide strength and the ability to restore the bone's original length.
In addition, if the device is one which is meant to remain in the body long term, complications often occur after time due to the contact of the metal with the bone and surrounding tissues. Attempts have been made to construct the aforementioned devices of materials more compatible with the body. As a result many of the prior art devices made of exotic plastics or metals. However, the use of these materials is done at the expense of the strength.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus capable of supporting or replacing sections of bone, thereby strengthening the bone and allowing for the accurate restoration of the bone's original length.
Wherefore, it is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus constructed of strong, resilient metals, but insulated with a material that is body-compatible so as to prevent contact between the metals and the bone and tissues of the patient.
Wherefore, it is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is easy and quick to install, thereby permitting shorter surgery time.